Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long ' ''(阳小龙 Simplified; 陽小龍 Traditional, literally: Sun Little-Dragon) ''is a playable character in ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, created by Rooster Teeth. However, she is not present in the demo version, released in April, 2014. Appearance Yang's model is exactly the same as her original outfit from volumes 1 through 3 of the main show. Her hair is golden, with the ever-present tuft sticking out on the top of her head. Yang's eyes are lilac-coloured, but do not seem to change into red like they do on the show. Yang wears an orange scarf around her neck, with low cut yellow bust shirt underneath her brown jacket. This bares her stomach, her arms and some of her chest. The shoulders of her jacket are poofed out, and she wears Ember Celica activated on her wrists at all time in game. Yang also wears black fingerless gloves. To match her jacket, Yang wears a brown buttcape belt with white highlights, and her yellow symbol visible on the first part of the cape. Underneath the cape, she wears a pair of skintight black short shorts. On her legs, however, she has asymmetrical yellow socks (her left goes above her knee, the right just below it), with her left leg sporting a purple bandana. She also has a pair of sensible brown boots to finish off the entire outfit. Abilities Full Release Yang's attacks are powerful but almost always single target. Her ranged attacks are incredibly short range, but cover an area in front of her and deal 20 damage to all enemies hit, with the end of her ranged combo shooting homing missiles. Her melee combos have a chance to stun. Her counter deals 60 damage. Quake - Ultimate * Tier 1 - '''Quake: ''"Yang slams her gauntlet into the ground, creating a wave of energy which damages all nearby enemies." Deals 600 damage to all enemies hit by the wave. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Quake: '"Quake deals more damage in a larger radius." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Deals 650 damage to all enemies within radius. * Tier 3a - '''Super Quake: '"Quake smashes enemies backways and causes more damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Kill 300 enemies with Yang's ultimate to unlock this ability. Deals 900 damage to all enemies within range. * Tier 3b - '''Aftershock/Quake Mastery: '"Quake creates a shield of rock pillars around Yang that enemies cannot get through." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. All enemies hit by the blast wave take 650 damage, and enemies that are hit by the rocks or move into them take 150 damage. Blast Wave - Team Attack 20170224162932 3.jpg|Yang charging her punch 20170224162937 1.jpg|Yang's punch creating a shockwave Tier 1 - '''Blast Wave: '"Yang punches with such force she creates a shockwave that smashes her target backwards." ''Deals 450 damage. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Blast Wave: '"Yang creates a cascade of rocks in front of her damaging additional enemies." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 450 damage to primary target, then up to 300 damage to secondary targets based on distance from primary target. * Tier 3 - '''Earth wave/Blast Wave Mastery: '"Yang creates an even larger cascade of rocks which damages all enemies in a line in front of her." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock kill 100 enemies with Team Attacks on Yang. Deals 850 to primary target and up to 300 to secondary targets. Fire Missiles - Ranged * Tier 1 - '''Missile Barrage: '"Yang fires 2 missiles at the end of her ranged attack." ''Deals 120 damage in total. * Tier 2 - '''Concussion Missiles: '"Yang now fires 4 missiles that do more damage and stuns enemies." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 160 damage in total and stuns the enemy. * Tier 3 - '''Missile Salvo/Ranged Mastery' "Yang now fires 8 missiles that do heavy damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 200 enemies with ranged attacks as Yang. Deals 480 damage and no longer stuns the enemy. General - Yang Specific * 'Brawler/Counter Mastery - "Yang's counter stuns enemies for longer." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock counter enemies 300 times successfully as Yang. Doubles the time an enemy remains stunned when countered by Yang. * 'Second Wind/Chitty Chitty Yang Yang - ''"Second Wind." Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock reach level 10 as Yang. When Yang's aura is depleted her ultimate pool is completely refilled. Has a cool-down of 30 seconds. ' ' General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - ''"Your aura recoveres much faster." Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - "You gain more aura." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - "You ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - ''"Your ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - '''"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to creat a team attack opportunity." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Early Access Yang's standard melee attack deals 40 damage and her ranged attack deals 20 damage. Her ranged attack deals AoE damage, a trait unique to Yang. Her blast damage (melee + ranged combo) deals 70 damage. Quake *1st level - Quake: "Yang slams her gauntlet into the ground, creating a wave of energy which damages all nearby enemies. This ability hits the most enemies but has low damage." Hits each enemy for 150 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Quake: "Quake becomes chargeable. When fully charged, Quake deals much more damage and in a larger radius." Charged Quake deals 250 damage to each enemy hit. Uncharged Quake still hits for 150 damage each. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Quake Mastery/Super Quake: "Fully charging Quake will now drastically increase its range and damage, and will also smash enemies hit backwards." Charged Quake deals 380 damage to each enemy hit, and uncharged Quake hits for 250 damage each. (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies with Quake to unlock this ability.) (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) *3rd level - Aftershock: "When fully charged, Quake sends a line of rock pillars forward which each deal damage and knock enemies up." Charged Quake deals 250 damage to nearby enemies, and the rock pillars cause 450 damage. Uncharged Quake still hits for 150 damage each. (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) Sunbreaker *1st level - "Yang punches towards the sun, knocking enemies in front of her upwards. This ability is very strong, but has a short range." Hits each enemy for 240 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Sunbreaker: "Greatly increases Sunbreaker's power and knockback." Hits each enemy for 240 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Sunbreaker Mastery/Starkiller: "Sunbreaker now hits three times on the way up, tripling its damage." Deals a total of 720 damage if all 3 hits connect. (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with Sunbreaker to unlock this ability.) (costs 2 to unlock, 2 to use) Blast Wave *1st level - Blast Wave: "Yang punches with such force she creates a shockwave that smashes enemies backwards. This ability has a balance between range and power." Hits each enemy for 180 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Blast Wave: "Blast Wave becomes chargeable, increasing both the range at which Yang dashes and the damage dealt when fully charged." Charged Blast Wave hits each enemy for 250 damage. Uncharged Blast Wave still hits each enemy for 180 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Massive Blast: "Charging Blast Wave sends out a longer shockwave on impact, dealing a very high amount of damage to all targets immediately in front of Yang." Charged Blast Wave hits each enemy for 350 damage. Uncharged Blast Wave hits each enemy for 240 damage. Shockwave hits for 450, can deal a total of 700 damage. (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) *3rd level - Blast Wave Mastery/Triple Blast: "Charging Blast Wave sends out three shockwaves which fan out to hit a wider range of enemies." Hits for 250 per wave, total of 750 if target is hit with all 3. (Challenge: Defeat 200 enemies with Blast Wave to unlock this ability.) General: General abilities are passive abilities that do not unlock specific skills, but affect aura, special, or how other skills work. *1st level - Hunter/Survivor: "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." (Challenge: Reach experience level 5 as any character.) *1st level - Aura Regeneration: "Your aura recovers much faster." *1st level - Improves Special 1: "Your special pool increases by 2." *2nd level - Saviour/Medic: "Revives teammates much faster." (Challenge: Revive 5 teammates to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Master Hunter/Increased Aura: "You gain more aura." (Challenge: Defeat 2000 enemies to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Specialist/Improved Special 2: "Your special pool increases by 2." (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies to unlock this ability) *3rd level - Relentless/Second Wind: "When Yang's aura is depleted she regains all special. Has a 30 second cooldown." (Challenge: Defeat 5 enemies while your aura is depleted to unlock this ability.) *3rd level - Chitty Chitty Yang Yang/Brawler: "The first attack that hits Yang does not reset her hit counter." (Challenge: Reach level 10 as Yang to unlock this ability.) Quotes Level Up * "Booya!" * "Now we're talkin'!" * "Nice!" * "I got this!" Fight Won * "Takin' out the trash." * "Chalk one up for the good guys." * "That's how it's done." * "Didn't even break a sweat." Strong Enemy Defeated * "See ya!" * "Nailed it!" * "That's gonna leave a mark." * "Ouch." Team Attack * "You set 'em up, I knock 'em down!" * "They say "there's no I in team!" but I just did that." * "It's so much better when we work together." * "Teamwork makes the dream work." Team Attack (Solo) * "Did that tickle?" * "Taste my fist!" * "You're not so tough!" * "Pow! Right in the kisser!" Revived * "Back in action!" * "Thanks!" * "Lucky shot!" * "You are so dead." Taunt * "Booya!" Image Gallery Official Images by Rooster Teeth RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 02.png Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer yang1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang3.png Steam Early Access Trailer Ge steam-ea trailer yang.png Ge steam-ea trailer weiss2.png Ge steam-ea trailer ruby.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00010.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png Exp boost.png Creep.png Creep Alpha.png Crates.png In Game Images Upgrade tree Yang.png Yang skill.png SunBreaker.png Quake.png BlastWave.png 20160804213705_1.jpg|A Beowolf about to eat Yang's team attack 20170118234130_1.jpg|A retextured Yang annihilating an Alpha Beowolf with her LLH 20170216184255 1.jpg|Yang's team attack on a Red Halberd Android 20170217215213 1.jpg 20170220190236_1.jpg|"Booya!" 20170220190320_1.jpg|Yang's tier 2 ranged 20170220190647_1.jpg|A Yang about to drop an ultimate 20170220190647_2.jpg 20170220190648_1.jpg|Yang's rock ultimate 20170413195359_1.jpg|Yang's aerial heavy in low gravity List of Appearances *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters